


Once Solitary, Twice Shy

by GlitterGummy



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Borderline Personality Disorder, Borderline Yandere Behavior, Colored Cum, Cycle of Abuse, Dark Character, Disembodied Hands, Don't Have to Know Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, Hallucinations, Hand Jobs, Identity Porn, Insane Asylums, Light Bondage, Lubricant, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mental Instability, Mildly Dubious Content, NIpple stimulation, One Shot Collection, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Read at your own discretion, Self-cest, Sexual Content, Spanking, Straitjacket Bondage, Timeline What Timeline, Was it a dream?, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGummy/pseuds/GlitterGummy
Summary: Norman Osborn has been sent to solitary confinement in Ravencroft for acting up again on his own delusions from Globulin Green usage.No one believes him that the Goblin is real, as much as he preaches it.But Norman soon learns after day and day gone by in a white padded cell, that maybe giving into your dark urges isn't such a bad thing anyways...
Relationships: Green Goblin/Norman Osborn, Norman Osborn/Green Goblin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	1. Goblin Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this after reading Fuhre Mich by orphan_account, it was really good and I honestly loved every second of it. 
> 
> I wanted to try my own hand at something like this, so hopefully you guys enjoy! 
> 
> (EDIT 1/20/2020): This will be rearranged into a multiple chapter story with one-shots in each new one! I hope to expand on this and keep writing for it. Thank you for all your support!
> 
> Specific Chapter Tags: Blowjobs, Handjobs, Light Bondage, Cum Digestion, Praise Kink
> 
> Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a kudos and comment, it helps me continue writing! <3
> 
> I take requests and suggestions. Please leave them in the comments!
> 
> Comments will be replied to within 1-5 business days.  
> (ANXIETY ALERT)

Norman had been resigned to solitary confinement since his negative outbursts and trying to attack a nurse in Ravencroft who just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
It was lonely, depressing, every sense of the word that meant dread and craving death. This was it.  
  
He sat in the padded corner, arms bound tight around his torso and near waist as his head leaned against the squishy wall. He wore white pants and matching white socks, leaving anything out of the room he could use against himself and others.  
  
Dr. Kafka came around like clockwork to check on him for therapy appointments and make sure he was taking medication.  
  
But the truth was even harder to swallow, no matter how much Norman tried to get well the Goblin had him wrapped around tooth and claw.  
  
He forced Norman to puke up any pills that dared to enter his stomach, knowing full well those would only drag his influence south. He couldn’t stick around and pick Norman’s brain if he was weak and non-existent!  
  
But that didn’t matter now, nighttime had came almost too slow as the light peeled through the soft padded door on the plexus glass window, only lighting up the room partially as the Goblin was always near in his mint green trail apparition.  
  
Norman almost had dozed off by now, gasping softly as he felt the feel of those cold but familiar claws caressing his shoulders.  
  
He despised the Goblin far more than himself, but he also couldn’t deny it was the green who gave him attention and companionship after spending weeks in this hell hole.  
  
Norman closed his eyes, eyelashes bowed as they followed as he leaned his head back against the wall behind him, tilting it back and groaning softly at the contact.  
  
It felt, so, so nice, it was almost addictive.  
  
The goblin let out a low reptilian purr, as dangerous sounding as he was but still relaxing to a weary mind like Norman’s as his hands drifted down his chest.  
  
Norman whimpered and just pushed forward to lay with his face on the marshmallow floor flat with his knees up.  
  
A hand caressing his bottom as it moved between and lower.  
  
“Spread your legs for me, Norman~”  
  
He shivered but did as he was told, spreading his legs further apart as that clawed hand groped him through the thin fabric.  
  
It was so cold in here a lot, and that only made Norman want to move less and stay in place to conserve what he had.  
  
But with the handling his breathing had picked up with a soft moan, thighs and legs quaking against the floor as he was cupped and rubbed with a delicious friction caused between twin cloth.  
  
You like this, don’t you, Normie? So submissive and sweet~”  
  
His breathing picked up faster as his face turned red, turning to the side for bigger grasps of air into his lungs as the fabric got a soft damp spot on the front from precum.  
  
The hand was taken away, leaving him wanting more as he whined in objection.  
  
Hands moved him up onto his knees, hands at torso and sides to steady him and silently tell him to stay like a good boy.  
  
The goblin made his appearance, sitting in his lap with that sharp grin, eyes narrowed to only stretch it further along glowing features.  
  
Claws came up to touch that blushing face, now hot to the touch from his panting and yearning.  
  
Pointer finger and middle claw to lip as he pulled it away.  
  
“Open your mouth for me, Norman.”  
  
Norman didn’t hesitate, slowly opening his mouth to be slightly agape as the green one leaned in, claws ruffling back of head as he kissed him deeply.  
  
His long pointed tongue entering the hot cavern to curl and feel around, fangs playing with lower lip as he had closed his eyes, opening them slightly to look at the shy and docile mess of a former man.  
  
“What’s wrong? Can’t give me your tongue?~”  
  
Norman opted to stay passive throughout this, his mind in shattered territory as he felt he had no other choice but to give in.  
  
He slowly poked his tongue against the others as he curled his own around it, thrice in length.  
  
“Good boy, Norman... Very, very good boy~”  
  
Norman would’ve swooned at the praise but now, his head floating away with train of thought on another track as he just pushed closer in need, mumbling and whimpering louder as sin.  
  
The goblin pulled away, tongue peeking between emerald lips as he licked the strand of saliva connecting their mouths.  
  
He squeezed him through his pants again, claws gliding it down with undergarments as he elevated his bottom in palm to have the blushing and growing member presented to him.  
  
He got down low on his stomach, just examining the man and only driving Osborn crazier by the second.  
  
Claws squished the wet flesh, stroking it between both expert digits and skin.  
  
The goblin seemed to admire the reactions he was getting as Norman wheezed and fell back to the wall, shaking as green pulled his pants and underwear all the way off as he landed on his bottom to spread his legs further for better access.  
  
Tongue poked between lips once more as he curled it around the head of his shaft, pulling it into his mouth and suckling gingerly as Norman gasped, drooling a bit and losing control of himself as he mouthed a soft ‘fuck’ under his breath, sweat matting hair to forehead as the Goblin didn’t let up, beginning to bob his head.  
  
He tilted his head, letting it hit the inside of his cheek as he watched the man above him, pulling back with the tip of his tongue to tease the sensitive bundles of flesh and nerve, stroking him faster.  
  
Norman was seeing stars as he fell on his side, his own hallucinations having to push up his leg to sloppily tend to his lavish problem.  
  
Norman cried out and with the hit of his orgasm he sat up in his cell, gasping and panting as he glanced around.  
  
Was it a dream?  
  
That could only explain so little now as the man sighed in relief, or was it relief?  
  
He laid back, closing his eyes again. Perhaps it was a good idea to go back to sleep...  
  
The only evidence leftover of doubt was Osborn’s own stain on the front of the hospital fitting.  
  
But there came that raspy cackle as Norman fell back to sleep, the goblin floating up above in a corner, licking his claws and lips free of the seed Norman had so graciously given him.  
  
“Good night, Normie, pleasant dreams~”


	2. Once Loved, Twice Confined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night, another day gone and Norman still festers away in this little pit of his own mind leaving his head and body behind.
> 
> The Goblin himself however, is much more interested in pleasing the man more than just giving him company~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another smut chapter, I was gonna make this a whole new fic but it sorta fits in here I guess, so why not add on since these all live in the same universe??
> 
> Either way, hope you guys enjoy! I'll be updating the tags hopefully to match this new chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a kudos and comment, it helps me continue writing! <3
> 
> I take requests and suggestions. Please leave them in the comments!
> 
> Comments will be replied to within 1-5 business days.  
> (ANXIETY ALERT)

Norman just couldn’t seem to get enough of the other, his touch lingering in his flesh from the memories of how he pleasured him at night.  
  
It was never wasted time, he’d just wait for lights out... When the darkness came, so did a paradise.  
  
There was a mirror in the corner of the cell, shining only slightly from the light coming through the small window of the door north.  
  
Norman just breathed slowly, too frazzled already to even think about bedtime. He swore he could hear his own heartbeat, until-  
  
There was that soft cackle, almost too quiet, perhaps a courtesy to those around?  
  
No, that wasn’t it...  
  
But Norman had no time to contemplate, his reflection winking at him as it turned in his direction, independent all on his own.  
  
”You’ve certainly been more eager lately, Norman... Why is that?”   
  
A tilt of the head and that grin stretching wildly to only match the neon green eyes as Norman sucked in a silent breath.  
  
The goblin shape-shifted in the mirror before popping out of it, coming in front of the man to hold his face, kissing him as he gladly opened his mouth to stick out his tongue for the other.  
  
The green monster puffed and slurped, tongue digging deeper as you could see it worm around against the bottom front of his throat as Norman mumbled, shaking slightly at the weird sensation as the goblin pulled back, letting Osborn cough once and hang his head as the green lima bean licked his chops.  
  
“Relax your throat, Norman. It’ll feel better and be easier that way... But that’s not why we’re here though, is it?”  
  
A tilt of the head with helmet straps to follow, almost painted in innocence though it couldn’t have ever been.  
  
Norman shook his head and croaked.  
  
“N-No...”  
  
He was a man of fewer words these days and the Goblin didn’t mind one bit. He was always more physical anyways...  
  
The goblin planted a soft smooch on his forehead, claws petting through his hair.  
  
“Well then, let’s get to the main event then~”  
  
Nimble claws traced down to grip his hip band, tugging it down as Norman groaned in anticipation, fussing visually as the goblin shushed him, letting him fall over to pull his pants off, leaving underwear safe, for now.  
  
He stroked his bottom with a lick of his lips, gentle smack from left palm to punctuate his gaze upon it.  
  
“Such a pretty little ass too, ooh-hoo~”   
  
Norman felt he was drowning in heat as it pooled at his loins. The pants band now rutting against his erection didn’t help a ton but the elastic only fared now to outline the shape of his cock.  
  
It’s too bad the Goblin was playing greedy and dastardly tonight...  
  
A twirl of claw pointed upwards forced the mirror in front of Osborn, everything in clear view except for Gobby now as he moved to grip and pull down his boxers with a swipe, a soft thread snap between cloth to remind him of how rough he was as they came down without a trace in the mirror to follow as evidence.  
  
Gobby shoved two claws into Norman’s mouth as he gagged at first but quickly recovered to begin sucking on them diligently, lazily as eyes blinked tiredly and slowly, drool running down his chin.  
  
The goblin crooned at the relaxed state of the man’s face, though knowing fully well it would not be there much longer when he took his control.  
  
“Aw Normie, aren’t you cute~”   
  
A tap and boop to the nose as Norman blinked in surprise, glossed over eyes viewing the green imp beside him as he mumbled wryly.  
  
The goblin shushed him, padding his fingers to cup and curl on his tongue, pulling them out with a pop as he palmed the elevated rump and without hesitation he shoved those claws inside, dulling them on impact so not to scratch up his delicate insides.  
  
Sloppy noises filled the air apart from Norman’s wordless gasps and moans, leaning forward on knees and hands turned cutely inward like a housebroken dog as he panted.  
  
His tongue hanging out as his sanity dropped further and further away from the light above. This was all so good and Norman was loving every second of it, even as in the haze of his mind did the worry wriggle around unpleasantly.  
  
The submissive head space he had pushed into had made it all the more hard to do none besides twitch and make noises like a bitch in heat.  
  
Finally Gobbs had mercy after he finished stretching, fingers pulling out as he took his place behind him.  
  
In darkness, where nothing real prevail. He gripped his hips, cock rising under his skirt flap as he tugged it aside. The ripping of fabric clear as the night to give a telltale sign of how quickly Gobby was losing his patience on making this pleasurable for both of them at the same time.  
  
He spread him and guided the appendage inside slowly at first, making Norman just wail in desire into the floor.  
  
With grips going to neck and hold he thrust the rest of the way in, making Norman see stars as he waited a few seconds before fingers painted on a collar to leash.  
  
The green one curled claws around the silver and golden chain, tugging Norman’s scruff upright to get himself to stare in the mirror once more as his hand held onto his waist, slapping into him at a brash pace, deep and rough, just how the man liked it.  
  
Norman had to try and keep his voice down, as much as he wanted to scream to the Heavens. But in this day and age of his stay at Ravencroft, he wasn’t sure what was reality anymore and if this was , consequences were to be had if the doctors and the nurses heard him whimpering as shamelessly as a two-bite whore on her daddy’s dough.  
  
The Goblin was never quiet forever, filling the gap of silence between Osborn’s cries and whimpers and gasps of mixed pain and pleasure.  
  
“Look at yourself, Norman. Look at you now... Is this what you’ve been clawing at this entire time?”  
  
A pull back and thrust right into his prostate made him push against the mirror, hands braced against reflection as he had tears running down his face to intertwine with spittle as he lost control bit by bit.  
  
He cried out in a moment of weakness as the other pounded into that sweet bundle of nerves, sending his shattered psyche further down the path of losing oneself forever as his reflection grinned sharp at him.  
  
Neon green eyes hooded as that smile twisted into something unnatural.  
  
”I’m done being alone, Norman.”   
  
Hands twisted to the side to pull his leg and working at the pace hard and fast as his cheek squished into the glass, eyes glossed over but still viewing the debauchery that was himself.  
  
“Now you’re mine, all mine.”   
  
He was so close, cock leaking desperately between blushed hamstrings as Gobby gripped his hair to keep him steady, wanting to finish this once and for all.  
  
“And I’m never, letting, you, GO.”   
  
Norman screamed indecency as he hit the bliss of orgasm, shortly followed by the Goblin heeling over him to push into the ground as his head and face went down to the plush padding as hips to hips connected and the beast came inside him, biting his shoulder to hold on as it strained the bone structure inside, making him yelp as he rode out the sensation and collapsing in the heat of it all.  
  
Norman passed out not too soon afterwards, but all that would remain that night was a man so troubled by his nightmares, his dreams, and reality .


	3. Norman Has Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman is having doubts again, as the cycle of abuse continues.
> 
> He's finally getting help, he's meeting people! But that doesn't bode well for him when Gobby is right there to degrade him down to a broken porcelain doll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's more smut, homies.
> 
> Don't act like you're shocked! Haha!
> 
> A bigger take on the cycle of abuse Norman goes through that ends up in cumming his mind into subconsciousness.
> 
> Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a kudos and comment, it helps me continue writing! <3
> 
> I take requests and suggestions. Please leave them in the comments!
> 
> Comments will be replied to within 1-5 business days.  
> (ANXIETY ALERT)

#  **Norman has Doubts**

“Have a nice day, Mrs. Kafka…”

Norman managed a weak smile in her direction as she smiled and picked up her folding chair to hold to her side, waving him as she kept her clipboard under her arm.

“Have a nice day as well, Mr. Osborn. I’ll be back to check on your progress again in one week.”

It was a short-lived experience but Norman was feeling so nice to finally get to talk to people again, his smile glowing despite how tired and smile it looked.

” _Aw, ain’t that cute~ Little Normie has friends, teehee!_ ”

His smile dropped as he turned his head away from the Goblin sitting cross-legged in the mirror to his right, held up in the corner snuggly to conserve his warmth.

“Leave me alone, Goblin… I don’t have time for your games today. I’m making progress!”

That soured Gobby’s mood by a ton, but he kept his smile, leaning on his hands with elbows to knees.

“ _Aw but we’re always playing games, aren’t we, Normie?~_ ”

There was a small beep alert as the lights started to shut down for the night, and that’s when Gobbs only got stronger in his influence on a tired mind like Norman’s.

Gobby came to tap his claws together.

“ _Do you care about her, Norman? Oh, and don’t think about lying, you know I can see every part of you on display~_ ”

He licked his fangs suggestively, Norman shivering as he kept looking away. A soft but sad smile as he tilted his head up towards the night peeking through the small window of the door.

“I-I really do, Mrs. Kafka is so nice to me. She’s the first doctor not scared off by me…”

Gobby was listening and he knew exactly what strings to pull to get Norman to bend to his will.

“ _Oh how sweet, I think I might shed a tear!_ ”

He disappeared from the mirror, lingering as a sharp shadow on the wall as he slinked along the divets of the plush walls, dancing across Norman’s vision as the Osborn tried to keep looking away. He knew looking and accepting he was there would only make it worse on him.

Claws sliced off the binds holding his arms together as they were pulled outwards, sleeves tugged down as those tipped hands held Norman’s own in them, gently clutching and closing them together as Norman’s lip quivered, still looking away as the Goblin’s voice came audibly from right next to him on his right again.

” _You think she cares about you, Norman? That’s very bold of you… What has she done for you that I cannot provide?_ ”

Norman flinched and slowly closed his hands, trying to pull them back as the Goblin instead came in front of him as an apparition, closing his claws between the slits to hold those tired hands firmly. Norman getting teary-eyed as he started to get doubts.

” _She only comes once a week, and for what? To give you the false impression that people want to be around you?_ ”

Norman took in a breath through his nose.

“I-I… But she…”

A disembodied hand held his chin forward as the Goblin’s eyes half-hooded in a cold stance.

“ _No buts, Normie. She’s just_ **_pretending_ ** _like alllll your little problems can be fixed. That all your murders and all your outbursts don’t SCARE her; and don’t even think she wouldn’t leave you like Emily did, hmm?_ ”

Norman was shaking before the Goblin pulled away and disappeared, his hands back in the straitjacket as he shuddered at the lost contact.

Yes, Dr. Kafka came by but that was limited and among other things, Norman was missing being felt and held, touch starved to the top degree.

Tears pricked the corner of glassy eyes.

“P-Please, t-that’s… Not true… Y-You’re lying to me.”

” _Am I now? How about I_ **_leave_ ** _you instead, Norman, hmm? You’ll be stuck in this boxed fort of insanity forever with NO one left. There’s no one else you can trust. No one you can trust, besides me._ ”

The tears began falling as he sniffled, hands coming to his hips as he groaned at the sudden contact coming back to him.

“ _I know who you are, what you are, and what you’re truly capable of!_ ”

Hands slid up to his chest, splitting into four.

“ _No one else can love you like I can, Norman. You need to accept this fact and quick before I go splitsville!_ ”

Norman just gave a small nod, curling up a bit slightly against the hands, wanting them to move and caress him more.

“I-I’m sorry, please… F-Forgive me, I-I don’t know what I-I was thinking, I-“

Two claws tapped his lips, shushing him softly into a lullaby of a state.

“ _Come back to me, Norman. Let me love you._ ”

Norman just closed his eyes as hands came up against them gently, blocking out the light like a blindfold as he felt sensations otherworldly under his clothes.

Fingers held his magnificent cock, starting to stroke it as he moaned wantonly, thrusting his hips to sit on his knees, bent up into the countless hands and their hold as another one cupped his balls, giving them a nice fondle beneath as he began panting.

“M-More…”

Gobby shushed him again, two fingers padding at his tongue as he began to drool.

“ _Patience Normie, we don’t want to rush the good part, now do we?~_ ”

Fingers spread his bottom as to view his tight hole, two slicked fingers being inserted as they made sloppy sounds, coming up to stroke his prostate nicely, making him just extend his jaw further in silent want.

Something wet covered his cock, rubbing getting slick as it stood proud at attention, skin tingling of a lime scent with more pops and sloppy noises galore.

He wouldn’t last long, especially when claws came up to caress his nipples, Gobby whispering to him again.

“ _So needy and proud, I love you, Norman~ I’ll never leave, I’ll always stays and please you. Always. No matter what._ ”

Norman screeched in a gurgle as he bit into the fingers in a puff before cumming from the stimulation, falling over onto his side and sweat dripping from his forehead and messed curls.

A green trail came up, swirling around like a coil to pull Norman back into his corner, the ghastly naga tail completing at the end as Gobby hugged the man into his embrace, petting his hair as he smiled tiredly and fell asleep against him.

A soft whistle of ‘In the Hall of the Mountain King’ to send him off… Forevermore.


	4. A New Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A retake more on the nurse thing and Gobby's jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite around the latest chapter before this, more to write into Gobby's problem with jealousy.
> 
> Three parts! The actual chapter, a follow-up, and an epilogue. I hope you enjoy as always <3

Norman cried out and moaned, eyelashes bowed as tears ran down his face. His arms bound in their straight jacket with his bottom half of clothing missing as the Goblin leaned over him, gloves hands on either side of his head as those dainty legs were pushed up and hooked over Goblin’s shoulders as he thrust up into his perky budded hole.

The goblin seemed hungry today, forked tongue licking his lips as he leaned down to lick up those salty tears as Norman could feel every nerve scream out in pleasure.

The goblins mouth went lower, licking his neck before biting him, making him gasp as he came for the third time all over his soiled restraining garment.

Gobby wasn’t happy with him today after Norman kept having dreams about having sex with that nice nurse he adored who came in to help him.

Gobby was determined to fuck it out of his brains, growling and getting more aggressive as Norman just laid back and took the green’s abuse.

“It’s not a pretty thing to do to dream about others in such a way when your lover can see it, Norman.”

Norman whimpered and cried out again, his head tilting up as the Goblin panted into his neck, licking up the wound he created, claws coming to rest on his thighs as they dug in, making him screech in pain.

Norman was forced to cum again and again, not allowed to rest until Gobby was satisfied. Norman’s shattered mind felt so bad, even if he couldn’t control his dreams.

Goblin was reprimanding him for his behavior now, Norman trying to get a word in.

“P-Please, I-I hah I-I’m Sorry, dear! I-I won’t do it again! Pl-Please forgive me!”

Gobby just pushed his thighs to his chest as he stood up, pounding into his sensitized prostate, making him cum all over his face this time as the Goblin kept his paws on his thighs, compacting him to get a better angle.

“Maybe I’m tired of hearing your sorry’s, Norman.”

The goblin hummed.

“Maybe it’d be better if I actually let you indulge in your fantasy?”

Norma was confused until his bottom was pulled into the air, long green shaft assaulting his senses and hitting that poor bundle of nerves over and over again.

“Wouldn’t that be nice, Norman? You can have a front seat while I make you rape her!”

Norman shook his head and his heart beat even faster than it already was, the fucking starting to become painful from how much he had already came.

“N-No pl-please, d-don’t... L-Leave her a-alone, pl-please!”

The Goblin smacked his scratched bottom, gripping the bruised and bloody skin as he snapped at Norman.

“You either request a new nurse or I’ll make you wish you did, Norman. Am I clear?”

He squeezed the cuts on pale flesh, making him cry out as he nodded.

“I-I will, Ah-Ah! P-please I will, j-just s-st-Stop, p-please!”

The goblin pushed him into the ground again, sitting on his knees as he snarled and emptied his load inside of the man, slowly pulling out as green fluid dripped off his tip and Norman just fell to lay on his side, curling with his forced hardened cock as globulin Green oozed out of his abused hole.

H sniffed and whimpered as Goblin cracked his knuckles, catching his breath as he looked over at Norman.

“Norman.”

Norman flinched, but he was listening, obedient as ever.

“Up on your knees, now.”

Norman had to struggle before he sat up on his knees, hair matted to his face from sweat, tears, and snot as he shook like a leaf as Goblin came closer.

“Give me your tongue.”

The goblin leaned in as Norman shakingly opened his mouth and the beast curled his tongue around his shorter one, Norman closing his eyes as sloppy noises filled the air and the gremlin reached down to cup Osborn’s still hard cock, stroking it after the nerves in his rump had been used to death.

Norman didn’t protest, just letting the Goblin stroke him as his thighs quaked and he groaned into the others fanged mouth and lips, cumming in barely a dingle spurt.

Norman didn’t feel very good and he was exhausted as the goblin let go and he fell onto the padded floor, passing out on his stomach.

Things would be better now if Norman followed Goblin’s demands, but it was only up to him to obey now.

-

Gobby went silent after that encounter, watching closely since he was always near and Norman did as he asked.

It was good Gobby didn’t make him make it any worse, but Norman requested a new nurse and did better to keep his walls up against them.

Gobby was the only one allowed in and he stayed no matter what, forming a bubble of loneliness around Norman.

Norman just leaned in the corner of his room, lunch being delivered as he said he wanted to eat alone tonight, even without use of his arms.

It was an odd request but Norman promised to eat.

It wasn’t anything glamorous, Salisbury steak with mashed potatoes and green beans and a big cup of water.

Norman looked down at the food on the low tray, staring at it. He almost didn’t feel hungry, missing the old nurse dearly.

He was alone too, not even Gobby here to humor him after he went silent.

He sat there, just staring as the lights went out. It wasn’t until the mirror in the other corner of his cell glowed, Gobby appearing as Norman didn’t look up, just exhausted and hungry at this point.

“You’ve done very good for me, Norman. You’ll feel better soon enough, you’ll figure out she was just an obstacle in your way.”

Norman just weakly glanced over and leaning into the side of the wall, licking his dry lips.

The green trails came out of the mirror to slowly light up the room.

“You sure are hungry, aren’t you, Normie? Why haven’t you eaten? You’re usually asleep by now on a full stomach.”

Norman was even more tired with low blood sugar, his cheek squished into the wall.

Slowly the goblin sat besides him, those arms coming around him as he breathed against the nap of his neck.

Norman shivered but found himself pushing into the touch, wanting nothing more to be held and loved.

“You need to eat, I’ll feed you myself.”

Norman just slowly sat up as the fork and knife lifted up on their own to cut a piece of steak to dab in the gravy and mashed potatoes and pick up a green beans on the ends as Norman opened his mouth to accept it, chewing slowly and swallowing as the cup of water followed after to help clear his throat.

Gobby pet his hair and slowly his fingers sunk into his skull, helping enhance the flavor of the food as the next bite came.

Norman could smell it, freshly made like it was at home and the taste... it was so juicy and flavorful, rich and creamy potatoes and tangy gravy with the soft crunch of picked green beans.

Norman found himself drooling and leaning forward to eagerly open his mouth for more as the glass of water kept him hydrated.

It was better than stale water, refreshing and filling up his tummy nicely.

Norman went through the whole plate, finishing off his water as he sighed in relief and the goblin pulled his fingers out, wiping his mouth to put the stuff aside to be taken tomorrow as he stroked and pet Norman, growing a bit to curl around the man, keeping him warm and safe.

Norman felt a million times better, snuggling into the hold.

“I’ll give you a nice dream tonight, Norman. Just relax and sleep.”

Norman didn’t need much convincing, knowing his dreams were the safest place of all and now he didn’t need to worry about screwing up again.

He fell asleep in the others hold, letting his trailing fingers pet his hair and trace his yearning hide.

-

Norman was having his hormones flush over him again, back against the wall as he panted and tried to get through the tight uncomfortable feeling of his hard cock against his undergarments and confinement pants.

Gobby had been more loving lately, claws tiptoeing up his thigh to stroke and two bodiless hands pushing his thighs open as his cock throbbed against the itchy fabric.

“Someone’s excited~ Is this all for me, Normie?”

Gobby materialized in the air, crisscross as he leaned his elbows on his legs and hands to his face, watching the man feel hot and bothered as the pants slowly pulled both articles down for his cock to pop out, nestling it under his balls as Norman groaned in relief.

Gobby slowly floated down to insert himself between his legs and get a good look at his cock, rubbing his precious thighs as Norman watched him, blushing like mad and biting his lip.

“I-I’m... M-‘mmh, s-Sorry I-I-“

Goblin shushed him, claw tracing along the hilt to the dripping tip.

“No need to be. You’ve been a good boy lately... Maybe you should be rewarded~”

The goblin licked his lips and kissed the tip as Norman gasped and sat straight up, spine cracking at the sudden adjustment in relief.

Gobby never went after to orally please him, Norman usually had to blow the Goblin himself and it wasn’t his favorite.

Norman was unsure, knowing those sharp teeth as he smacked open his lips and suckled on the tip.

Norman gasped and his eyes flew wide open, shaking and dribbling more precum.

His dick felt like it was melting as the Goblin slid lower, making Norman lose his voice at how ridiculously good it felt, twitching slightly.

It was so different to being given a handjob and he felt he would cum in no time.

A glowing cock ring formed around the base of his balls as he whined and Gobby suckled loudly at his cock, massaging his balls between his hand as he hummed and purred.

It was utter bliss and Norman would lose himself in the pleasure, trying to buck his hips as the Goblin forced him to stay still, letting the cock hit the back of his ghostly throat.

Gobby wouldn’t keep him hanging too long as the ring clicked and fell off, Norman yelling as he came into his mouth. The goblin swallowing it all as an offering.

He pulled off and licked his lips and fingers, pulling the waistband to snap back over his now limp dick as he trailed his apparition self to hug the man who felt giddy in pleasure, ready for a nice nap.


End file.
